


Wrap me in your loving arms.

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x07, Aftermath, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin
Summary: So if you have seen 3x07, you know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a few days and I had my initial "theres somthing more going on here" thought in the begining of it all, but I ran with it and hoped i was just paranoid and reading into it too much, (I think most people turn into an amateur 'Holmes' when it comes to watching a scorpion ep :P ) so to say it was much of a shock, would be a lie. I'm ok with it however. I hope you are too. I edited what I had already written to match the episodes end. Your comments are always welcome if you have the time to spare your thoughts xx

* * *

 

Happy was never someone that could be considered 'cuddly', but after the news that she wasn't in fact pregnant, and that her symptoms where actually the effects of cadmium poisoning from working on the solar panels, she had increasingly become so. She was heartbroken, they both were, but he meant what he said, their time _would_ come, and they were engaged now, without reason to rush. It was time now to enjoy one another, take their time integrating their lives, take couples holidays, spend all day in bed and talk all night about their lives before the other, they had time now to squabble over the colour of the walls, kiss fast and love slow, talk about what they loved, hated and what else they wanted from their lives, time to learn about one another's annoying, bad habits and rituals, but embrace them anyway, in the name of love.

 

It took about a week, but he found she had become more inclined to seek out his touch now, it started small, a brush of the fingers to taking his hand, stepping into his side and pulling his hand round to rest on her side or the base of her back. Most shocking about the change was that it was taking place at work. In full view of everyone. She really didn't seem to care about who saw any more.

 

Most recently she would, during the day come seeking a warm embrace, she would move silently across the room to hover near his desk, waiting. He thought about the first few times and felt guilty how he had taken so long to notice her, how it was almost 10 minutes before he stood up, making his way over to ask if she was ok. How she all but barrelled into his chest before he got a word out, wrapping her arms around his waist holding onto him tightly like she planned on never letting go. He had been so stunned it had taken a pointed look from Paige as to react, to begin stroking her hair and rest his cheek on her head. He had thought she was upset again, “It's ok Happy, It's going to take time sweetheart.” she just shook her head lightly saying she was ok, that she wasn't sad, she "just wanted a hug”.

 

The very same lump from in the moment arose as he thought of it. She wanted to be held. She wanted to be held by him, and in front of the entire team no less. He didn't fully know the motivation behind it, he was curious to know, but he didn't question it. He was just grateful when it happened. It gave him faith and hope that they would be ok, that he might be able to give her what she needed, be what she needed. That everything he wanted for them, stood a chance in becoming reality.

 

It had become almost a ritual for them now, she would walk up to his desk and wait for him to finish what he was doing, they would walk to the kitchen and she would then mould her form to his. It felt almost therapeutic for him, she was pulling him closer now, where as he had feared that when she had said she needed to be alone, it was the beginning of her pushing him away, retreating into herself once more and building back up the wall he had worked so hard to help bring down. He had never been so glad to have been wrong. Those moments in the kitchen, he had never felt so calm, so grounded before. The team knew to keep their distance from the kitchen for the short period of time they were there. He saw how Walter's intended path to the kitchen was intercepted by Paige who instead lead him by the arm upstairs, much to his initial confusion.

 

They both knew they could be seen in these moments, but it seemed to soothe the team to see them so connected, no one really knew what to say or how to act once they had informed the team of the situation, Sly and Walter especially despite being on opposite ends of the EQ scale, The first week of sudden bouts of anger and depression unsettled them, so they took ease in seeing Happy chose to allow connection and comfort in Toby, allowing them their time without so much as a raised brow.

 

They were going to be ok. after all, they had one another other,for now.

 


End file.
